1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device such as a digital camera, particularly to a portable electronic device capable of attaching a string-like member such as a strap.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally in portable electronic devices such as a digital camera, an attaching part for attaching a string-like member such as a strap projects from a cabinet surface. The attaching part and the cabinet are often made of resin.
However, the attaching part projecting from the cabinet surface may hit the ground when the portable electronic device is dropped. When the attaching part hits the ground, the attaching part made of resin is easy to break because the external force (colliding force) generated at the time of impact concentrates on the attaching part. In the case where the attaching part is unified with the cabinet, the external force concentrating on the attaching part can result in a plastic deformation of the cabinet made of resin, further resulting in breakage.
In order to prevent the attaching part and the cabinet from breakage, countermeasures which may be considered are thickening the attaching part and cabinet or adopting the attaching part and cabinet made by die casting to enhance the strength of the attaching part or the cabinet.
However, thickening the attaching part and the cabinet can result in an increase in size of the portable electronic device. Also, adopting the attaching part and the cabinet made by die casting can result in an increase in manufacturing cost.